


Tremble Down Your Spine

by AccioLibros



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioLibros/pseuds/AccioLibros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spooning quickly turns into more, when Bellamy and Clarke watch films.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble Down Your Spine

**Author's Note:**

> This work, like all my other work, is un-betaed. I hope that doesn't show too clearly.
> 
> Title from Of Monsters And Men's "Crystals". I had NO IDEA what to call it, so ended up going through 6 songs before I settled on something I could use.

“Sorry,” Bellamy says and moves a bit away from Clarke, creating more space between his pelvis and her ass.

“Don’t worry about it,” she consoles, as she moves their intwined hands up to her mouth and kisses the back of his hand.

It’s not long before Clarke moves around again, not yet able to find a comfortable position on the sofa. Her ass ends up by his crotch yet again.

“Princess, you need to stop moving.” Bellamy’s voice is strained. She feels so good against him, but this session of Netflix and chill was not supposed to turn into _Netflix and chill._  

“Clarke...” he warns, “If you want to keep watching the film, you need to stop moving your hips like that.”

When Clarke presses her ass more firmly against him, he knows she’s doing it on purpose. 

He interprets her movement as a green light to press a kiss to the skin where her shoulder meets her neck. As he does so, she stretches her neck to giver him better access.

His arm, that’s rested across her stomach, now moves under her shirt and strokes the soft skin. He moves his hand up, while his fingers trace soft patterns on her skin, until he’s cupping one of her breasts through her bra.

“Don’t leave a hickey,” Clarke warns through heavy breaths. 

“Whatcha gonna do about it?” Bellamy challenges. He should know better than to do so, because before he knows what’s going on, Clarke has turned around, pushed him down on the sofa and straddled his lap. Her hands are on his shoulders keeping him down, which makes her lean slightly forward and give Bellamy a good look of her cleavage.

Bellamy moves his hands up her thighs to her hips while he keeps staring intently at her breasts. 

“If you’re so obsessed with them, why don’t you just take my shirt off?” Clarke asks teasingly. She knows his weakness for her breasts and never stops teasing him about it.

He acts too slowly for her liking, so she ends up moving her own hands to the hem of her shirt and dragging it over her head.

As she sits up straight on him to drag her shirt over her head, she unconsciously rubs herself over his hardening member, dragging a surprised moan out of him, which only spurs Clarke on, making her rub herself against him continuously after she has discarded her shirt.

It isn’t long before the friction through two pairs of jeans isn’t enough for Clarke. She stands op, leaving Bellamy confused for two seconds, before realising she’s removing her clothes. Once again, Bellamy is too slow for Clarke’s liking, and this time she gives him an order.

“Take your clothes off.”

Bellamy happily complies. He takes his t-shirt off first, before he unbuttons his jeans and slides them and his boxers down his legs. He kicks them off just in time to see Clarke move her bra. He stares at her naked body, his eyes roaming over the exposed skin of his girlfriend.

“You’re so beautiful, Princess. C’mere,” he says and reaches out for her. She steps closer and takes his hand as he helps her crawl back unto him.

He can feel her wetness as she sits on him this time, her legs spread on either side of him, straddling him. His erection hard against the swell of her ass.

She leans down to kiss him. Her chest now presses flush up against his as their lips move against each other.

His hands grab a hold of her hips and moves over her sides, caressing the soft skin.

Clarke is the first to break the kiss for air, but she continues moving, this time over his jaw and to his neck. 

It seems as though Clarke is eager to take charge today. Her hands roam his body, her lips move along his neck, and her hips shift in a maddening pace over his member.

Between kisses to his neck, Clarke says some words that make his erection twitch against her. “I’m gonna ride you so hard, Bellamy Blake.” Her lips leave his neck to take his earlobe between her lips. She licks at the soft flesh for a moment, before her teeth take over and softly pulls. 

“Shit, Clarke,” Bellamy exclaims. He needs to be in her. And soon. “Princess, I need you.”

“I know,” she says and wiggles slightly against him. She leans up to kiss him again as a new moan trickles over his lips. The kiss leaves him breathless and he barely acknowledge how Clarke sits up straight, before he can feel her take him into her gentle hand. She pushes herself slightly up, and Bellamy knows this it is.

They both let out throaty moans as she lets herself sink down on him, engulfing his hardness in her wet, soft heat.

It doesn’t take long until she starts moving and before long she’s riding him hard, just like she said she would. He’s hypnotised by the way her soft breasts bounce while she moves. 

Her nails are digging into his chest as she tries to steady herself against him. His hands her on her hips, griping her tight, helping her move against him in the fast pace she’s set for them.

“You feel so good, Bell,” she breaths out just as he hits a particularly good spot inside her, making his name sounding more like a moan. Her nails dig harder into his chest at the feeling.

“So do you, Princess,” Bellamy manages to say between grunts, moans, and heavy breathing.

She rides him long and hard, her hips moving in the most delicious ways. The look on her face is one of pure ecstasy as she’s nearing her peak. 

Bellamy moves one of his hands from her hip to find the sensitive nub between her thighs. When the pad of his thumb flicks over her clit, she throws her head back and lets out the longest moan of the night. “God, yes, Bell. Just like that. Don’t stop,” she spurs him on.

He starts moving his hips harder, pushing up into her in strong thrusts.

“Yes, Princess, just like that,” Bellamy says as he can feel her nearing her edge. 

It’s not long before Clarke’s rhythmic thrusts slows and her inner muscles clamps down hard on Bellamy, fluttering around him, bringing forth his own release.

She falls forward on his chest, her head resting by the base of his neck, and his arms comes around her to hold her tight against him. He can feel her small huffs of breath on his neck as their breathing slowly comes back to normal.

“I always love watching films with you, Princess.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you did. It means THE WORLD to see that you actually enjoyed it, and didn't just read the first paragraph before running away screaming.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here:   
>  The 100 blog: <http://autumnkru.tumblr.com>   
>  Main blog (Marvel, Star Wars, The 100): <http://reytheblakes.tumblr.com>


End file.
